Ken and Yolei Forever Ch 1
by kenichijouji1776
Summary: Chapter one of Ken and Yolei Forever. In the first Ch. Ken as a detective for the Tokyo Police must deal with Yolei's dissappearance while going to school! See what happens as Ken Tries to discover who is ultimately behind it all!


Ken and Yolei Forever

By Ken Ichijouji1776

Chapter 1:...Until its Gone...

Ken woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Looking over he could see Yolei soundly sleeping as usual. Their sons were quietly asleep in the next room but he had had an awful dream. In the dream was this evil awful woman. The only thing was, she didnt look evil. In fact she had even tried to be kind to him in the dream. She had glasses for heaven sake like Yolei. But suddenly she grew sharp fangs like a vampire and tried to sink her teeth into him, thats when he woke up.

Things were bad in his personal life too. He was trying to complete a degree in Electronics Engineering at Odaiba Temple University and Yolei had gotten into trouble and not for the first time!

It had put a halt to his education for a good six months. His brother Sam had also had had issues with the woman he loved. In his dream was another evil woman as well.

It was weird because both of the women in their dreams wore purple. They also both happened to have a present in one hand and a dagger in another. She would try to lure him close in the dream with the gift but in her left hand was a poisoned dagger. The bite was to try to make him one of them but failing that she would try to kill him.

Ken Loved Yolei, always would, would stay with her at any cost except that which could cost him his soul. She was innocent. Like him, she had mental disabilities. It didnt prevent Ken from achieving his dream and vision, but it did make life a living hell at times.

Ken grimaced as he took his bipolar meds and got up to get a glass of water. It was better to take it when before slept anyway. He didn't admit to anyone he was mentally ill. It had made him the Digimon emperor. Also as he later realized, the dark spore is what had caused the mental illness. The dark spore had permanently damaged his mind. Even with the latest medical nanobots a cure was not yet in sight. The Dark spore was engineered into his DNA. The Dark Spore itself was a set of malignant code written by none other then the discoverers of DNA themselves, Watson and Crick, who were made tremendously famous.

Ken was famous now too. Or should we say, infamous? His behaviour as the Emperor had made him powerful but unloved. Only when Yolei had loved him was he saved. For the first time a woman had honestly loved him without trying to take advantage of his genius or money. It had made him a new man. Yolei was his queen, his goddess, his life. Other women tried to tempt him, take him if they could. Yolei wasn't a genius. No. But it didn't matter. Ken didn't marry Yolei for her genius, he married her for her pure and loving heart. What she had forgiven him, almost no one had or would. She was the best thing in his life.

Taking his current favorite book in hand, Memories of Digital Light, in the Floppy Disk of Time Series, He started to read. He hoped the soft light wouldn't wake Yolei. There she was being such a lovely girl. As usual. He stroked her soft hair. It was so nice. Ken sighed contentedly as he read about his Favorite character, Rand Mcnally, The Programmer Reborn.

Wormmon then crawled up on the bed and said: "Ken, theres something going on on your computer, you really should take a look."

"Great, what now, this is the second hacker attack this week!"

There was a secretive hacker group at Odaiba who was trying to access his files. These guys were really good and would destroy evidence of their hack every time he got close. Soon enough he would catch them or drive them away for good...one day...

"I really think I can trace the hack this time, Ken." Wormmon said excitedly.

"You've been getting close for years Wormmon, I dont mean to offend you, but ive been close too. These guys are really good, and have become extremely surgical. I think they are also related to the military somehow, meaning its easy for them to cover their tracks in the operating system using government enforced backdoors. Yet the symptoms are there."

"True Ken. But I found something you mind find interesting. However we both need to be in the digital world.

"Wormy, its finals week. As bad as these hackers are, I need sleep to do well on my calculus two exam."

"Yes Master Ken, but I tracked the IP to a small warehouse in West Odaiba. Run down part of town. You might find some clues there.

Ken had become a detective part time to pay the bills while going to school. Not an easy task that. He had also been tracking what appeared to be military hackers for years. They appeared to be students but also part of the Japanese Navy. Some were also from the American Navy. What had Ken stumbled onto? Ken had, also during his military years, cultivated intelligence contacts. But this was the first lead he had had in a long time.

"Thanks Wormmon, I will look into it. See if you can enter the digital world and make a hidden partition on his hard drive. I'll join you there soon enough. Give me 12 hours."

"Yes Master!" With that, the loyal Wormmon dissappeared into the computer screen and he was gone.

Just then, Yolei stirred...

"Ken come back to bed, im..in the mood.."

Never one to turn sex down, Ken smiled big, and jumped right into bed. It would be nice. He wanted to forget his troubles, and his wife knew just how to make him forget...

The light started to shine through the windows and Ken woke up at 7am to find Yolei still sleeping. He had some errands to run. His computer screen was on still, tracking Wormmons Ip through the Internet. It showed him currently at the warehouse in question. Well. Let's get to it, thought Ken...His kids should be fine. Yolei was usually very attentive to them. He didn't worry about it.

Ken went to get a bunch of cleaning supplies for the house. It certainly wouldn't be a big deal, just pop on back, get Yolei what she needed to take care of things, then off to school, then later work. These energy drinks were kicking his arse. He was paying for it majorly. Yet if he didn't he couldn't stay awake. This shouldn't take long.

Upon returning an hour later, and opening the door, he noticed a distinct lack of noise. Ken panicked, where was the wife and the kids?

Running into the bedroom the computer was smashed and the hard drive was gone, but nothing else was out of place.

Yolei! Where are you! Ken started to tear up, the tears were streaming down.

"Who has done this!?" Ken screamed, starting to sob.

Luckily Ken could download Worrmon to his Mobile PC. Wormmon, came back out, visibly shaken.

"Master, Im so sorry, they detected my hidden partition. I don't know how. Ken, these guys are serious! I think they are part of the highest echelons of Intelligence, probably NSA, something...Im telling you Ken, they have your wife, your kids. I couldn't even tap the webcam. It was blocked. Ken these guys are the best. No question. I mean you're good, but these guys have access to tools we can only dream..."

"I know Worrmon, its not your fault, but now they have Yolei."

Ken fingered the safety on his .40 caliber handgun. He had purchased it at a gunshow in Tokyo. The permits were ridiculous in Japan, but he found a nice one by S and W that was small and concealable, yet powerful.

Placing it in his concealed holster he went down to the warehouse location. All was quiet outside, it was roughly 10AM. No guards, just some unassuming warehouse. It appeared perfectly normal with a sign that said: Jensen Automotive Warehouse.

Parking his Audi S8 Sedan, he could see that it was starting to rain. These monsters had been after his family for 5 years. Doing everything he could to protect them, but they were trying to digitally corrupt their digimon, and thats what must have happened to Hawkmon. Hawkmons AI kernal must have been virused.

It was affecting Yolei somehow. He noticed she was starting to drift away not focus on the important things. The less important things were now more. He was suffering in the same way. Struggling at school, at his new business at Kenichi Aerospace.

Its fine, he thought. Ill get there. As soon as he got to the door he noticed something really strange. The door was protected by something he usually only saw at Kenichi. There was a cover for a retinal scanner. Most people would recognize what it was covering, but he recognized the part and even knew the manufacturer. That could be extremely important. It appeared to be from Unisystems INC. A corporation out of Scranton, PA. The windows are plexiglass? What was going on?

Well, Ken thought, this confirms what Worrmon was saying.

Ken pulled out a special device that could crack these retinal scanners. They could release the lock by being hit with a small electromagnetic charge. With a satisfying click the magnetic lock released and he was inside.

There were no automotive parts. In fact, in the far back of this relatively small warehouse there were rows and rows of computers. Even more strange were the rows and rows of computer servers. This place looked rigged to make major network attacks, given its discreet location.

Ken then pulled out a special USB stick. The servers and computers all look secured. Inside the USB was the nastiest Assembly level virus ever assembled. Better then even the Department of Defense in the US had. He booted it up, and the virus gave him control of everything. He could walk right into the system.

But what booted up shocked and angered him even more. On the desktop was a picture of his best friend, Yamato Ishida, or Matt as he was usually known!

"Wormmon, did you encounter Matt's digimon Gabumon in the system?

"No Master, but I did see a digimon that did look like him, but darker, more evil. I didn't recognize him, but now I realize it must have been him. Oddly I detected no Dark Spore. They might have given themselves willingly to an evil digimon leader."

Saddened deeply by the betrayal, Ken hung his head. He never dreamed this would happen. But it was. The tears started to flow again. How much could he take? As much as he had to, to win this war, he thought...

"Master! I detect an evolved Tsunomon downloading to one of the PC's in the building, get out of there!"

Oh no, Ken thought, this was all a simple trap for him, but he needed this data. It was a lure he had no choice but to take!

Pulling the USB out, he had saved just enough data to prove Matt's betrayal but also to indicate the overall missions and schemes these guys were up to, and started to run out of the building. Just then the door opened and two men with AR-15s burst in. Ken ducked for cover behind the PC's as they started to fire, shredding up PC after PC in a hail of bullets.

Luckily, ken thought, I brought a knock out gas grenade. Lobbing it over the computers, it started to fill the room with gas. As the men started to choke and gag, Ken put on his mask and watched as the men fell to the ground, knocked out.

Whew!

"Wormmon Im safe! Download to the autopilot in the Audi, make them think Im in there. Drive to the police station and send a message to my friend Detective Sora Takenouchi!"

"Yes Master! Im relieved your alive!" Wormmon shouted.

"Me 2 Wormmon, but hurry!"

"Right away," Wormmon chirped.

Ken walked over to the men. Checked for ID...CIA? This was getting stranger. What had he walked into! Ken took the badge and noticed a login password taped on the back. This will come in handy!

Im outta here Ken thought. Ill just hope on the city bus and get to the police station. The armored van outside had chased wormmon, not noticing that no one had climbed into it because of the smoke of the grenade.

No time to lose! Ken raced onto the bus. There was just an old lady and Mr. Suzuki driving the bus. He usually did on this route. Sighing, Ken sat down, relieved that he was no longer being shot at.

Arriving at the police station there was no sign of the audi and no comm link signal from Wormmon which really worried Ken, but he couldn't worry about it. Stumbling up the steps, he saw Sora standing at the top with a very sad and worried expression.

"Ken...I heard."

"Yeah..bastards have her at a hidden location and won't tell me. I have an idea, but, they say if I get close they will try to kill me. And theres more Sora...Matt is involved with them.."

Sora looked dumbstruck like she couldn't believe it. Tears started to form in her eyes..

"How did that creep fool us all?" said Sory angrily.

"We were just blind. Matt would dissappear at odd hours, never explain himself really. I also found logins from kids in Washington, Oregon and back east. United States Navy, CIA, you name it."

"Cmon inside Ken its pouring. Have some hot cocoa and transfer your data to our police computer."

Sora imputed the data from the USB and started sifting through it. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Ken, if im right we are dealing with not just intelligence agencies but a secret society. I have seen aspects of this group called the Illuminati before.."

"Seriously?" Ken said laughing.

"Yes, seriously...they are real." Sora looked at Ken severly.

"Ok, but whats our next move? Go knock on the front door of the CIA and ask nicely?"

Sora pondered... "I actualy have a mole I worked into their group. Only thing is she may be a double agent. Its hard to trust her data. However, we might actually be able to find where they are keeping Yolei. Ever heard of Skull and Bones? They are merely the US aspect of the Illuminati."

Kens world suddenly became surreal and his definition of his world destroyed. How would he fight such an organization with that kind of reach? He didn't know, but he needed allies and he would have to get all the Digi Destined involved.

Just then his Digi-comm divice squaked...

"Master I eluded them and im parked by the station now, but with a couple bullet holes in your Audi. Sorry...said an anxious Wormmon.

"Its ok Wormmon. You did your job. But thats two you owe me."

Don't worry master, I can repair the car and the PC in no time...

Sora stood up and said: "Ken, Wormmon, here are some coordinates I want you to check out. My mole will meet you there. I will have a swat team nearby in case things get hot, and most likely they will. I suggest you pick up an assault rifle and extra shells from the Armory. Have Wormmon work on his security sub routines."

"Sounds good Sora. Ok Wormmon lets go home. I gotta think what else to do before we head over. Im exhausted and don't want to start this till I have had a bite to eat. Then Sora i'll call you and we will head over."

"Dont wait to long Ken, time is of the essence. We don't know how long they will remain patient. They also may want a ransom."

Ken got into his Audi, there was shattered glass on the drivers side. Lucky that was it. Ken pulled out his bullet proof vest, specially made even to stop cop killers. He had to fashion it himself because well the design didnt quit exist yet.

The Coordinates didn't make much sense. They were located at a laundromat of all things. It was called the Laundro-Mutt if you could believe it. As if things weren't strange enough already. This was an onion difficult to peel back.

Staring ahead as he crossed the rainbow bridge into Tokyo. He pondered what he must do. He was loaded to the teeth, including a german panzerfaust 4 he had secured. He knew these guys sometimes would employ gunships from what he had read in the data he got.

The sun was beginning to set. Time to go to work.

End of Chapter 1 - Next Chapter: Die Really Hard.


End file.
